Down for the count
by werewolf88
Summary: Derek and Chloe are planning to get married, but when someone from her dark past returns. Will she have second thoughts about marring the love of her life? Or is there someone else Derek never knew about? Follow Derek and Chloe as they save their relationship from destruction! And an ending that will leave you wanting more! Rate and Review! This is my first story! Hope you love it!


Down For The Count

Chapter 1

Ambushed by a girl

C-P.O.V

A gentle wind creased my skin as I stood outside my house.

Taking a deep, calming breath. I unlocked the door.

"Derek?" I called into the corridor.

No answer.

"Derek?" I called again.

"He's not here." A deep voice mumbled behind me.

Jumping, I whipped around. My heart beating at a million miles per second.

Seeing who it was, I took a deep breath.

Night stood behind me.

Ok...So I'm Chloe Saunders. I'm 18 year old Necro-Werewolf hybrid. I have strawberry blond hair with luminescent blue eyes and a strong frame and stand at a hight 5'6.

I live with my boyfriend, Derek Souza. He's a 19-year-old Werewolf. He has midnight/jet black hair with green tips and the most shocking green eyes you'd ever see. He's solidly built and very well toned, he's also 6'3

Night (Alexander) Villion, is a 19-year-old werewolf. He's also Derek's half-brother. He has Midnight/jet black hair with blue tips and dark (moonstone) blue eyes. Very well-built and is very toned as well, standing at a height of 6'4.

Dawn (Cylen) Hall is an 18-year-old all power hybrid (I know she's powerful ;)). She's Night's girlfriend. She has black/dark brown hair and brown eyes that change a shade lighter or darker depending on her mood. She's well-built and solid. And she stands at a height of 5'7.

We've been on the run for a while (cough 2 years cough) and we split up with the others a few months back. We haven't heard from them since. I'm worried that something happened to them.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Work." He said bluntly.

I heard a rushing of foot steps. A few seconds later I was being tackled to the ground.

Shrieking in fear, and as I fell I hit my head.

"Hey Cleo." Dawn said sitting on my back.

I heard a chuckle, looking up I glared at Night.

"You planed this, didn't you?" I said, a hint of anger in my voice.

"Yup." He said popping the 'p'

"I'm so going to get you back." I snarled.

"Good luck." He said with a smirk.

He was like Derek in many ways, but also very different.

I heard the door open and close.

"You guys are so in trouble now." I said laughing like a mad person.

"Hey guys where's...Dawn why are you sitting on Chloe." Derek asked looking Dawn as if she'd grown a second head.

"I was using her as a boat." She said, sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"Chill bro, she's just having fun." Night said.

Derek walked over to me, and hauled the very powerful hybrid from me.

"I'll bite your face off, if you don't let go of me." She warned.

"I'd like to see you try." Derek said with a smirk on his face.

"Ow." Derek shouted.

"I warned you." Dawn said laughing so hard she was on the ground.

There on the side of Derek's face was a bite mark.

I started laughing.

"Ok, _that_ is very funny." I said gasping for breath.

Night just stood there looking at Dawn in anger.

"Cylen, I have to talk to you_ now_." Night demanded.

"O-ok" She said looking at her feet.

She got off the floor and followed him into his room and the door slammed shut.

"What crawled up his ass and died?" Derek asked making me crack up.  
"Chloe, I have to ask you something?" Derek said with pleading eyes.

"O-of course." I stuttered.

Getting down on one knee he clasped my hand in his. I gasped.

"Chloe Lauren Sanders, I love more than you'll ever know. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" He asked.

"Yes!" I shouted, "A million times yes." I grabbed his face and smashed my lips to his.

D-P.O.V

I'm in big shit!

I've never see Night this mad.

"Alex, what's wrong?" I asked.

"You're an idiot." He snapped.  
I felt anger boil up inside me.

"How am I an idiot?" I shouted rage making my eyes turns black.

"You nearly marked him, a little lower down, and he would be your mate and not me." He said, glare faltering.

"Oh, baby. I could never do that." I said.

Walking up to him, I warped my arms around his waist.

I haven't marked Alex yet because I'm not read for that type of commitment. He's a great boyfriend and I'm never going to leave him. I'm not a whore. And I love him a lot. But he's doubting me again.

Reaching up on to my toes, I kissed his neck lightly.

"I love you." I whispered.

"Then why won't you mark me?" He asked.

"Because I'm not ready." I said.

Sighing he pulled me to his side.

"I know, when you're ready I'll be here." He said kissing my forehead.

We drifted into comfortable silence.

Until we heard moaning.

I flushed a deep red and started giggling.

"Guess Derek asked Cleo (Chloe's nickname.)" I said.

"What do you mean?" Night asked.

"Well my little werewolf, Derek proposed to Chloe." I said.

"That's my boy." He said with a smile.

"You've gone soft." I mumbled mostly to my self.

"Not when I'm with you." He whispered into my neck.

Catching his innuendo. I blushed.

This was perfect. Just me and my soon to be mate.


End file.
